The new orange haired Shinigami
by Astraga
Summary: Ichigo changed because of the Final Getsuga Tenshou and can't return to his body so he go to Soul Society with Rukia and Renji where it lies surprises for him, at the same tie a certain king of Hueco Mundo built an army to become a God.


I woke I what was clearly Urahara shop, my body is bruised and weary which was expected after defeating aizen and using all the reiatsu to physically improve my body.

"Kurosaki-san you finally woke, I have good news " Urahara said with his usual tone after entering the room.

"what good news I lost all my reiatsu after the final getsuga tenshou" i said to him.

"my my if you check you are shinigami apparently you lost something else." he said with a smile that would rival with ichimaru gin.

"what are you talking about" saying a little irritated as Urahara started looking at me smiling.

"Check your clothes and what you lost will be reveled too" he said as I looked down.

I was in the shihakusho to my surprised but the real thing was that my body was different my body was with curves that I did not have before.

"look a this mirror Kurosaki-chan" Urahara said taking a body mirror out of nowhere

"are you looking for a fight, what with the chan..." I said before looking at the mirror and what I see I was not expecting.

The girl reflected was the higher the rukia but was still low for my original height, orange hair almost to the shoulders and chocolate eyes and a shocked expression.

" you can't return to your body, must be because you practically almost the opposite of what you were before" urahara spoke moving away.

"then the Final Getsuga Tenshou reversed me, and give these things !?" I said embarrassed avoiding looking at my new breasts.

Urahara chuckled before when he said "at the least you have a medium size and you give the scary aura like Soi Fon-taichou just use that look and no one will look at your you, your zanpakutou changed too, ask Yoruichi to train with these because it will be different fighting with then Zangetsu need strength and these speed " he said giving me a hook-like blade one was fiery red and the other was cold blue.

"they are a Chinese martial weapon Shuang Gou, they say they are very hard to use good luck" he said responding to my look of confusion why my Zanpakutou changed too?

I grabbed the and soon found myself within my inner world which was totally changed I was in a destroyed city of skyscrapers one half of it was burning like hell and the another was frozen like Antarctica.

"Zangetsu what happened here?" i said searching for my Zanpakutou when noticed two person looking at me one was a bull with 3 meters all brown with fur like fire his horns so long reached half of the back and the other was a lady with a pale skin almost white her hair was pure ice and she was wearing what was looking like a bikini of ice.

"Zangetsu does not exist more, my name is Ignis" the bull said his voice was what you expect from a talking bull.

"to be more specific we were Zangetsu before your change and I am Glaciem" the woman have a cold voice like she was emotionless.

"how you two were Zangetsu?" I said to then

"Zangetsu used to be your Zanpakutou before but you soul changed and as you know Zanpakutou are a part of your soul so we are ice and fire, after your battle you changed right so Zangetsu changed too because of it."Glaciem said

"and what about the hollow he gone?" I said starting to understand things and felling a bit sad that the Zangetsu is gone.

"of course not, think is easy to disappear with him? Hahaha." Ignis said laughing, suddenly he turned serious "you don´t need to worry about him if he try to take you I will punch till he stop with that laugh of his."

before I could speak another thing I was conscious again and Urahara was looking at me "how many people know about this?"

"no one except me, Tessai-san and Yamamoto-taichou everybody else think you died, you will want to tell then am I right? i will call then."

"thank you" I said trying to not look to myself.

XXXXXX

When everybody to Rukia and Renji which surprised me I heard them talk before I enter the room.

"What you wanted to talk about Kurosaki-kun with us Urahara-san" Orihime said to the now sitting Urahara

"yeah you wanted talk about the strawberry he died after the battle with aizen" Renji said sounding angry.

"apparently we are all angry right here, I called everybody here because Kurosaki-san is alive and well" Urahara said covering his face with the fan.

"what Ichigo is alive and you hide this information from us?" rukia said and after a moment continued "where he is and who is the person that is hiding?"

"come out now ichigo-chan" Urahara said and I entered the room.

They looked at me dumbfounded expression "How are you guys" I said to then.

"kurosaki-kun its really you? why you are a girl?" Orihime said after some minutes

"its really me apparently the final getsuga tenshou changed me" I said to they were still frozen in place.

"if you are ichigo so where are that clever sword you have" Ishida said for the first time since he got here.

" they are here, the red one is Ignis and the other is Glaciem" I showed the my shuang gous to then.

"because his soul changed his Zanpakutou changed too, Zanpakutous are a part of a shinigami soul but in the case of Kurosaki-san his soul changed completely giving him a new one" Urahara said to explain to everyone why.

"so they really changed you If didn't know you were a man, you look like the Soi Fon-taichou but with orange hair and breasts and taller " renji said with a tone i couldn't identify.

I was suddenly embarrassed for no reason, but when I was about to answer what he meant the room began to freeze and getting cold from nowhere.

"ichigo what are you doing pay attention, you have now an elemental zanpakutou so now you can control the element of then, see?" rukia said giving e a kick and freezing the ground near me.

"so are you saying that I can control the elements" I asked because when Zangetsu was still mine I couldn't do that.

"not exactly moron, its like your reiatsu is elemental like Hitsugaya-taichou and mine."

"after all this is really you Kurosaki, so what you wanted to talk about" Ishida said "i don't think you called us just to talk."

"Urahara said that I can't return to my body because my soul changed or something"i said looking at rukia.

"what you will do now Ichigo?"Sado spoke for the first time.

"i have an idea now that Ichigo its a full shinigami she must go to soul society with me and renji" rukia said surprising everyone

"but so we will not see Kurosaki-san anymore" Orihime said "can't he stay here?"

"no, now that Ichigo is a full shinigami he must go to soul society" renji said thoughtful.

"so this is a goodbye?"Orihime spoke smiling sadly

"of course not are you dumb, we'll see each other again Orihime" i said trying to reassure her "Rukia if I a going to soul society to stay I need to say goodbye to my family."

"Right let's go to there now" Rukia said getting up followed by Renji and me.

"till later guys" i said before leaving the shop.

* * *

**hey guys my new story about bleach I was wanted to do it, ichigo personality is changed a little because the use of the final getsuga tenshou, i will try to make the characters with same personality as the anime/manga but it will be hard. Give ideas of how it should be the shikai and bankai remember that his weapon is a little Shuang gou an altar used as a high level of training is necessary**

**Ignis=fire**

**Glaciem=ice **

**p.s Ichigo Zanpakutou is in Latin, and Ignis and Glaciem look like Ifrit and Shiva from Final Fantasy 8**


End file.
